


Demisexual

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Series: OT7 headcanons [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Aged-Up Character(s), Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fivesome, Foursome, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly Losers - Freeform, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sixsome, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Summary: The losers leave Derry for New York as adults and start to discover their sexuality





	1. New Year, New desires

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of Adult cast when reading this

_A demisexual is a person who does not experience sexual attraction unless they form a strong emotional connection with someone._

Bill looked up from the book he was reading as he was hit a sudden realisation that he was not crazy and he had read this before. All the losers were virgins which was totally fine even at the age of twenty-three, they all agreed that they never had any real sexually feelings sure they kissed but it that was with everyone as they are in love with each other. However Bill was think about last night when something happen with Bev that never happened before.

_-Flashback- _

“Three….Two…..One. Happy new year!” Bill and Bev screamed at each other before Bev though up some confetti and Bill blow a party horn. It was just the two of them the rest had all been called into their part time jobs which sucked but hey more money which they needed living in New York. So Bev and Bill were alone in the two bedroom apartment that the seven of them all lived in. 

Bev was dancing around barefoot to whatever music was being played after the countdown was, holding a bottle of some cheap liquor that Richie brought to celebrate the New Year. Bill was sitting on the couch watching he loved the new green dress she made, it really suited her pale skin and fairly red hair which had grown just past her chin now. He didn’t remember getting up or the fact he himself had a bottle in his hand. This meant as he wrapped his arms around Bev, his bottle collided with her breast.

“Ow, Bill.” Bev was laughing at him she move the bottle from his hand and dropped it as well as her bottle. Bev turned around in his arms and when on her tippy toes to give he a quick kiss on the lips. As Bill kiss up back Bev run her hand down his chest feeling his racing heartbeat. Soon the two of them were passionately making out, pressed up together Bev could feel something hard and hot against her hip, she knew what it was but stuff like this only happened in the mornings when one of her boys first woke up. They never had had sex not one of them but she wanted something from Bill, maybe it was the booze but she wanted more. She moved her hand down until she had groped Bill hardness.

“Bev” Bill let out a groan. Bev smiled she bit her lip “Should we stop?” Bill looked at her, his cheeks were flushed “Yes…..no” The two of them started to move back to a the couch they stopped, they never done this before, there were no condoms in their apartment Bev didn’t take any birth control but now Bev had a tingle down here she needed something, she had overheard girls in class talk about sex. Pushing Bill back on the couch and moved up her dress up but keep her panties on she climb on Bill and undid his jeans and moved them down still keeping his boxes on. They began to move against each other rubbing their core and heat together, moaning and panting.

Bill started to passionately kiss Bev again, thinking about how wet she was sliding across his cock would she be this wet inside? Would the any of the guys be wet? What is I was rubbing against one of the guys? Bill had seen everyone naked he knew the Mike was supporting a something very big so was Ben even when they were flaccid, Stan was the only boy who was circumcised but that was the only rumour about Jewish men that was true and both Richie and Eddie was doing well for themselves in the that department as well. Bill wanted all of them here with him and Bev but Bev was on him now and she was beautiful she had thrown her head back as she let out a high pitch moan. Her dress straps had fallen down relieving her naked breasts, Bill mouth watered as he watch them move as Bev moved, he leaned forward and started to lick and suck them. 

Bev was in complete and utter bliss feeling Bill cock again her wet core she want to feel it inside her but she knew want might happen she let that happen. She really want to feel all her boys rubbing against her, being inside her, she wanted it all, all of them. It was all too much but it wasn’t enough, Bev scream as she came hard panting and sweating. She had to stop as she came down for her mind blowing orgasm, Bev notice that Bill was still hard. She placed her hand under Bill boxes feeling his hard, hot wet cock she began to move her hand and talk to him.

“Do you wish the guys were here to watch us, Bill?”

Bill groan and wimped out a “Yes”

Bev moved his boxes out of the way to look at Bills cock, she start to stock his cock faster. “Do you want them to touch us both of us, think about it Bill all seven of us together naked, sucking and fucking each other. Our hot sweating bodies rubbing against each other”

Bill cry out as he shot out his cum over Bev’s hand, he was breathing so fast he look at Bev and groaned “I want it, Bev I want all of us”

_-End Flashback- _

Bill was shifting in his seat his pants we now tight. He start to think about telling the other losers about what happen between him and Bev he started to get nervous but with that line in the book he was feeling better. Once it was safe to move he issued out the book and started to run home. 

Once home Bev was waiting outside for him, Bill show her the book and gave her a quick kiss. It was still earliest so they went inside everyone else was in the process of waking up due to their late night working all the rest were still in their pyjamas.

Bev announced to the group that she and Bill have something to say. Mike, Ben, Stan, Eddie and Richie all sat down around their living area. Bill took a deep breath and start to speck.

“Okay, now I want all of you to listen to the end okay?”

Once all the boys nodded Bill start his story.

“Okay, I think Bev and I are demisexuals. A demisexual is a person who does not experience sexual attraction unless they form a strong emotional connection with someone. Last night were aroused and we start to rub our private areas together while we were doing his we were talking about every one of us doing this together. Are you guys mad?”

The five remaining guys were starting. Ben look I bit angry, everyone knew the Ben and Bill loved each over but Ben still had a hint of jealousy when it comes to Bill and Bev together. Ben got up and walk over to Bill “How did this start?”

Bill swallowed and look up at Ben, since his voice was deeper than normal. Bev place her hand on Bens arm. “I started it, I groped his cock.”

Ben look at Bill, then move his hand fast and placed it decently over Bill covered cock and squeezed it. “Like this Bill, is this how Bev touched you? Is this how you wanted everyone to touch you?” Bill just nodded his blood was rushing down to his cock. Bill looked up at Ben’s lips, he leant up and start to firmly kiss Ben soon the kiss turned passionately. Ben started to kiss down Bill jaw and his neck this was all new to him. Bev was starting to get wet just by watching the two boys together, she moved her hand between the Bill and Ben moving bodies Bev felt Ben cock which was hard in his boxes. Bev started to hear moaning behind her when she turn and she too moan.

Stan and Mike were making out on the couch rubbing against each other breaking for little moments to watch Bill, Ben and Bev. Next to them Eddie had his eyes closed, Richie was in Eddie’s neck whispering to him, his hand was on Eddie’s chest. Eddie placed his hand on Richie’s and started to move them down until Richie’s hand was on Eddies cock. Once Eddie removed his hand Richie start to rub Eddie.

After a few moments everyone had had their released. They all start to smile and giggle, Bev spoke up. “I think we all are demisexual, agreed?”

All the boys nodded, “I think we need to buy condoms and lube.” Richie spoke up and started to laugh. Eddie quickly hit him with a pillow. 


	2. Morning Fun

Demisexual ch2

Condoms and lube were brought but had remain unused for the moment the whole sex thing was new to them not on want to make mistakes and rush into everything at once they wanted to go slow.

Eddie was getting ready for one of his class in mathematics at university Richie was lying across the bed in nothing but his boxes calling out to Eddie. 

“Come on Eds, since when have you been a math nerd that is Stan because he is king of the nerds. You my darling Eddie are king of being sexy in those little tight underwear.”

Richie winked at Eddie as he become red in the face “Shut up, Richie. Before I make you shut up”

Eddie started to pick out his clothes before he had to get a shower. Richie feeling this usually cheeky self, wanted to see if want Eddie will. “Oh really Eds, you are going to shut the my trash mouth up, you just so cute Eddie spaghetti to think you can-“

Richie was quickly made to stop talking as Eddie was kissing him fully with his tongue in Richie mouth. Eddie was kneeling down he pulled away from Richie and stood up and placed Richie face against his abdomen, Richie start to kiss and suck working downwards with Eddies hand tightly in his hair. Richie looked up at Eddie for make sure that Eddie was okay with want was going to happen next after the nod Richie took off his glasses and pulled down Eddies underwear. Not wanting to stop Richie quickly wrapped his lips around Eddies cock head sucking it before putting more and more into his mouth moaning as the cock hit the back of his throat. Rubbing his own hard cock against the bed. 

Eddie grip on Richie tighten as he moved Richie’s head back and forth. They never done anything this before sure they had done some touching under clothes but Eddie was just in pure bliss dominating Richie. With his free hand he run it down Richie bare back running his nails light over it, hearing Richie moan Eddie started gotten more confident and started to move his hips along with Richie’s head. Pushing Richie forward as Eddie trusted into his mouth. Richie started to choke as Eddie wonderful cock push itself deep down his throat, he could sense that Eddie was starting to slow maybe because of him choking but Richie didn’t want to stop with his eyes closed he moved his hands up to Eddie hips and gentle move them show Eddie he wanted to continue. 

Eddie is lost in the hot pressure that is Richie mouth that he doesn’t notice the figure standing in the doorway, He shares his class with Stanley who was now standing in the doorway staring at the scene that is Richie and Eddie. Stan walked up to Eddie and smiled at him, Richie was still oblivious to the fact that there was someone else in the room continued to moved his head around Eddie wonderful cock until he felt a hand in his hair which was odd because although Eddie already had a hand in his hair but his other hand that was on Richie’s back was still there. Richie stopped moving and then he heard a voice that was not Eddies

“Oh, look Eddie he is confused. It is so cute to see Richie lost for words, who knew sucking cock was the way to shut him up”

Stan voice echoed in Richie ears as he moaned, he was absolutely in utter bliss with both Eddie and Stan pulling his hair grinding his cloth covered crotch against the bed almost painful hard not wanting to cum just yet. Until he heard the sound of kissing above him, pulling off Eddie cock and feeling the bedding for his glasses once on Richie was rewarded with the slight of Eddie and Stan in mid make out. Stan was fully clothed his curls tingled slightly still damp from him taking a shower all that made him want to do was strip them all and let both young men to ravish him and each other. While watching kissing show Richie began to think about the ways all seven of them could ravish each other the thought send him over the age he feel his boxes full with the thick warm cum coming out of his cock.

Stan and Eddie pulled away from each other only connected by a line of spit. Stanley look at Richie with a smirk “did you just cum in your underwear?”

Richie just nodded his brain unable to form words just yet, Stan smirk send shivers down his spine and he just winked at Eddie was leaved the room, both Richie and Eddie watching his arse as he walked. Eddie just turned back to Richie with his still hard cock “I still haven’t finished yet” Richie looked up at Eddie thought his glasses lens and smiled before taking them off and diving his mouth back onto Eddie delicious cock careful not to let his sensitive crotch area rest on the bed.

*******

Bev was lying in bed between Mike and Ben she was awoken by her nightmares again of her and her losers dying but was too comfortable to get up just yet. The guys where always there when her nightmares happens but the nights where she is nightmare free Stan or Bill or Mike have theirs, almost everyone each loser had nightmares but since moving to New York their newly busy lives help them sleep better but there are still some night where they are reminded of their past.

Still with the scars of their hand, Bev smiles and snuggles into Ben and Mike. Ben is awake with his lips on Bev forehead, her hair on his face, Mike was still asleep on his side arm over both Ben and Bev. Stan walks in already dressed to head off to his class walking around to bed to give kiss to Ben and Bev then leading over them to kiss Mike awake. Mike smiled as he woke up.

Stan stood up and look at Eddie at the door who walked in to give a good by kiss to the three losers a goodbye kiss. Stan and Eddie began to walk out the room when Stan turns back and whispers but to them “Can someone check on Bill he was at the computer all night, I have to go but I’m worried about him.”

Mike was go out of bed and hugged Stan pressing kisses into his golden brown curls. Stan smiled and gives Mike a loving kiss before heading out of the room with Eddie. Once out of room both Stan and Eddie walk over to Bill who was still sitting at the desk and kiss him on both cheeks before the leave out the door.

Mike head off to their small bathroom, inside was Richie naked with a wet washcloth covering his crouch area looking like he was in pain, the ever caring Mike walks over to Richie placing his hand on Richie bare pale shoulder “Are you okay Richie?”

Richie looks over to Mike loved the colour of Mike hands on his pasty skin turning around to plant a kiss on Mike lips letting the washcloth drop to the floor wrapping his arms around Mike shoulders  
“I am perfectly fine. I have just learned that dry humping the bed can curse some unfortunate chafing with my dick being the number one victim. Yes it hurt but oh god sucking Eddie perfect cock make it totally worth it.”

Richie smiles as he feels Mikes cock start to harden under his sweatpants, “Oh Mikey, he like hearing me talk about how Eddies cock was so deep down my touch I can still feel it and Stan pushing me down further and further, oh god.” The look on Mikes face as he watches Richie pull his neck back and moaned, Mike immediately latches his mouth on Richie neck sucking on the skin until his neck is covered purple hickeys Richie hisses in pain as he grain his semi-hard cock against Mikes hip. Mike pulls back in worry as he looks down at Richie raw cock, “I’m going to get something to help that, wouldn’t want to hurt you now.” Richie groans as Mike leaves the bathroom.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom Beverly and Ben were still in bed. Bev started to kiss Ben, she moved his hand onto her hip. None of the boys would start anything with her permission they always wait for Bev to tell him what to do. She was in love with being the one in control. Pulling away from Ben lips and moving her neck to let him kiss and suck at her neck, Bev could feel Bens hand want to move up Bev let out a moan of approval. That was all that Ben needed to start to slowly move his hand up to Beverlys breast moving her thin shirt up a tiny bit. Beverly hasn’t really gone that far with her losers just yet, every feeling is was new and exciting her nerves were on fire with the feel of Bens fingertips against her skin thought the thin shirt.

Bev moved Ben head up to look into his brown eyes both smiling as everything was perfect all seven of them living in peace mostly sometimes forget about the scar on their hands. Mike walked back into the room giggling “Sorry to interrupt but Richie was some really bad chafing on his penis do you know anything that can help with that?”

Bev and Ben sat up and started to laugh, thinking that something like that can only happen to Richie. After shaking their heads no Mike walk out into the living room over to Bill, Bill had started to write a book and so far it was good. I few things have changed in Bill appearance since leaving Derry the main thing was his red in his hair had grown out into a brown colour and two Bill has started to need glasses to help with his reading and writing much to Richie amusement.

Moving behind Bill wrapping his arms around Bill. Leading back into the chair Bill spoke up “What is all the laughing about?” Mike just rested his chin on the top of Bill head and smiled “Oh nothing really just the fact that Richie has chafing on his penis.”

Bill started to laugh loudly and Mike join in with him cause Richie voice to shout out from the bathroom “Hey eff you guys laughing at my pain I will get all of you back everyone and that is a promise.”

Bill smiled and moved his head to start to kiss at Mike neck. Wondering how on earth someone could get chafing on their dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or pairing you would like to please send them in please.


	3. Bad day turned good

“So wait Beverly Marsh is dating six guys what a slut?”

Bev stopped her sewing machine not wanting to look up at the other girls in her class, she pretended to be checking her work and not to be listening to the bitchiness of her classmates this was nothing new to her. Calling her names for being in a loving and committed relationship with six other people, even when she knew that at least one of her classmates was cheating on her current boyfriend but even though she didn’t care it still hurts sometimes. Beverly tries hard not to listen to those horrid words talking about how she is not even pretty to have any guys to want her or how a rumour started that she was easy get into her pants or how those boys were only with her because she opens her legs, they didn’t even know her or the other losers.

It gets too much for Beverly she stands up to starts packing up to leave, at least the girls had the decency to look sheepish as Beverly leaves.

The apartment was quite when she got home the other losers most be out, she was all tense from of her rage she just wanted to have a hot shower. Opening the door to the bathroom showed Bev that she was not alone, Ben was standing in the bathroom wearing only a towel wrapped around his hips brushing his teeth. Ben smiled Bev soon his smile dropped ‘are you okay, what’s wrong?” Ben placed his toothbrush in the box, it was one of that Ben had made when the losers first started to live together. It was a wooden box with seven holders with their names craved next the holders it was beautiful like Ben.

Beverly just walked up to Ben and wrapped her arms around him. Ben had had a massive growth spurt in high school down and he became one of the tallest members in the losers club, Beverly loved snuggle into the boys chests. Ben naked chest was moved as he breathed Beverly head moving as she listen to Ben heartbeat, wondering why he loved her. “Ben, why did you love me? Why do you all love me?” Ben heart broke a little bit hearing that. 

“You, Beverly are one of the most wonderful person ever. So kind and sweet and beautiful inside and out, so…” Beverly smiled and lean up to kiss Ben on his lips passionately and full of lips, not wanting to let those girls ruin what she has with her losers. Moving the two of them backwards against the wall the towel around Ben hips had fallen off. Bev wrapped her arms around Ben neck going on her tip toes even though she was wearing heeled boots. Even with kissing Ben she was still tense still wanting to have a hot shower, Beverly steps away from Ben blushing as she looks at his naked body. Removing her jacket and boots she smiled at Ben “I was going to have a shower to get rid of bad day I had but now I want it going to be a good day. Do you want to have another shower?”

Ben start to blush as he watch Beverly undress she was utterly beautiful, feeling to blood rush to his cock. He waited for Bev to move back to him, letting her always take control. Beverly turned on the hot water to the step into the shower is look back to Ben still flushed up against the wall, she smiled and used her finger to beckon Ben to come to her. Ben was blushing as he watch Beverly’s hot naked wet body until the water, Ben walk over to the shower memorised by Bev.

Once in the shower Ben and Beverly resumed their kissing, without her boots their height different was bigger. Ben had an arm across Bev lower back, kissing her down her neck the hot water running down his back, Bev threaded her fingers into Ben hair and gently pushed down to get Ben to move further down. Ben complied kissing down her neck and shoulders. His back started to hurt so Ben kneeled down on the shower floor, at this new height Ben was level with the top of her stomach he starts to kiss Beverly’s stomach and under her breasts sucking on the wet delicate pale skin. Bev moan as she felt Ben’s stubble on her sensitive skin, fingers still Ben’s hair she pull him up slightly to his mouth were she wanted it on her breast. Ben complied and latch his lips onto her nipple sucking, one hand moving up to Beverly’s other breast massaging it with his strong large hand

Bev was in bliss, her mind was blank apart from the feeling of Ben’s mouth and hands on her bodies. She had a wet, hot feeling around her opening she needed released. Beverly removed Ben hand off her breast to reach down to her folds rubbing between them and going further down until she reach her opening pushing in a finger all the way down to the knuckle, throwing her head back as she moaned out loud. Ben removed his mouth from Beverly breast looking up at her as she moaned he couldn’t help but think about how gorgeous she looked, placing his hand on her hip wanting to join Beverly’s finger inside her. 

“Bev” Ben crock out, he would never do anything without her say so. Beverly looked down to see Ben’s eyes filled with lust, Beverly nodded her head know what Ben wanted to do, to so to her.

Ben hand followed down Bev’s hand until he reach her opening. Bev removed her finger and place it along next to Ben’s. Now two fingers entered into Beverly opening on notice thicker and longer than her own. Bev scream out in pleasure as Ben’s finger reach deeper into her, feeling a pleasure in new places. Bev removed her finger and let Ben do all the work, he quickly moved his finger and slowly eased it back in and out and in again and again, soon adding another finger into Beverly. Beverly was about to orgasm when the joys of living with the losers stop her as Ben removed his finger when they heard the door open. 

“Don’t mind me just putting on my dick jelly, please continue with your sexy time.” Richie of course Richie would be the only on to make comments like that. Beverly just smiled and pulled back the shower curtain she wasn’t shy around the boys and turning off the water, they both step out of the shower and walked over to Richie.

“Jesus Richie, how the hell did you do that?” Beverly winced as she look at Richie cock, it was red and looked really tender. Richie smiled as he gently rub the jelly onto his groin area. “I guess I was so turned on by Eds wonderful cock down my throat that I humped the bed so much and well…..” Richie looked down back to cock before looking over Beverly and Ben wet naked bodies, even though he had too to wait a good week till his dick heeled but the was a lot of things he could do without the dick.

Richie leans over to start to kiss the drops of water off Ben’s shoulder, running his fingers down Ben’s chest. “Oh Ben, you are rock hard. What were you to doing, I never heard Bev make those noises before.” Richie muttered into Ben’s skin as he kiss all the way down to his cock, which was a rich red colour from all the blood that was rush into Ben’s cock. Looking back up at Ben and winking before taking the thick head of Ben’s cock into his mouth.

Ben let out a moan as he felts the wet heat of Richie mouth on his cock, looking down to see Richie’s brown eyes looking up at him still wearing his glasses as he took more and more of cock in his mouth. Bev feeling a little left out so she grasped on of Richie’s hand placed it on her hip holding on to his hand and kneeled next to Richie as he bobbed his head on Ben’s cock.

“You want to know Richie, what Ben was doing to me?” Beverly moved Richie unruly curls to kiss his neck which lead her heat to release more fluid because she could feel Ben cock going down Richie’s throat. Bev placed her lip against Richie ear and spoke in a deep husky voice “You want to know Richie was Ben was doing to me, well sweet Ben here was fucking me with his super talent fingers.”

Beverly nibbled slightly on Richie’s ear looking up to see what Ben’s reaction to her complement but his eyes were screwed shut and was breathing heavy as Richie swallowed all of Ben’s cock down and had stopped, his free had roamed to palm at Ben round ass. How silly Beverly thought to herself how her guys completely shut down whenever their cocks were being sucked as if it is the only thing they can focus on. Richie pulled off of Ben’s cock and smiled at Beverly “Hey Bev, Ben is truly a gentlemen but I want to have my hair pulled and to be pushed back onto a cock. Would you like the honours?”

Bev smiled and nodded. Richie moved his hand up to Bev shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, Bev knows what that means if he wants to stop he’ll squeeze her shoulder. Richie winks up at Ben before placing his mouth back on his cock all the way down to the root. Beverly threaded her fingers into Richie’s dark curls and gave them a gentle pull, Richie immediately moaned around the cock that was in his mouth, the vibrations from his throat send Ben to pour out a string of moans. Beverly needed to more she easily slipped in two of her fingers into her own dripping wet opening she continued to very gently Beverly pulled and pushed on Richie’s head on Ben cock. Richie started to move his hand closer to Ben hole and began his rub his dry finger against Ben’s hole.

That was enough to get Ben to finish shooting down Richie throat, Richie squeezed Beverly’s shoulder. She immediately removed her hand to place it onto her clit rubbing into time with her fingers against her g-spot screaming as she had her sweet release. Richie swallowed all the cum that Ben had pumped down his throat, sucking Ben clean and finally pulled of Ben’s cock. 

The three of them were now puffing as they catch there breathe, smiled at each other until Richie spoke up.

“Ow, I wish my dick didn’t hurt” His voice was absolutely wrecked, looking down at the bulge in his boxes.

Hearing voices come thought outside door told them they had now had company. Richie stood up and removed his clothes to have a cold shower. Ben and Beverly used a clean towel to finish drying themselves off and wrapped themselves up and walked of the bathroom leaving the door open. 

Eddie and Stan were in the kitchen putting away groceries and bricking about something when Ben and Beverly entered. Stanley smiled at the duo and said “Hello my lovely and loud songbirds. Had some fun I see.” 

Both towel covered losers blushed a deep red as their wonderful bathroom adventure had an audience. Eddie looked up and walked over to them.

“Beverly we all listen to you, tell Stanley that he needs glasses and if he complains about my note taking again I’m going to wrack him.” Eddie turned back and to see Stan giving him the sink eye. “I don’t need glasses. And you do need to take better notes.” Ben quickly got a hold of Eddie shirt to stop him from attacking Stan, Beverly just smiled held up two fingers “How many fingers am I holding up?”

Stan rolled his eyes and turn back to put something in the fridge saying “that proves nothing”. Ben, Beverly and Eddie all smiled as they knew they were right but Stan was just stubborn. The shower had stop running out came a very wet and very naked Richie, Eddie and Stan gave a little smirk over at the again blushing couple next to them. Richie saw the Eddie and Stan were home and walked over to them “You two owe me big time, I rub my dick raw” both Eddie and Stan started to laugh at Richie, Richie just huff and walked away but not before saying “By the way Staniel, you do need glasses” 

***********

After a huge bicker lead by Stanley that lasted until Bill and Mike return home, the seven lovers all cuddle up together one couch it was one of those things were said how silly they were but really they all love to be close to each other as possible sometimes they would set up the living area to have all of them sleep in the same room like when they were younger. For now thou Beverly was happy as she had completely forgotten about the rude girls this morning. She was in love and happy, the lucky seven are together safe. As they are soulmates 


	4. Midnight fun

Richie was so hot, aching with need want so badly to jerk off but unluckily for him he had rubbed his dick rub a few days ago and his dick was still tender, he had tried to focused on going to sleep but with his pend up frustration he wanted to just be able to release. 

It really didn’t help the he was snuggled in-between Eddie and Mike who were both asleep, he was so in love and would have just been happy to fall asleep between two of his lovers but his hard-on was begging to be touch but not wanting to make his dick worse he decided to have another cold shower his third today. Gently moving Mike strong arm, grapping his glasses and moving out of the bed he started too head to the door when he heard a soft moan from the living area opening the door ajar to look at the scene that was making his pour dick even harder.

Stanley was sitting on Bill writing desk complete naked his pale skin glowing in the dim lights. His long legs spend open with someone in between them, all Richie could think about how mad Bill was going to be that Stan was literately naked on his desk, until the person between Stan’s legs stood up. It was Bill equally naked to start to kiss Stan neck, now all that Richie could think about was this a start.

************

Stanley was lying in bed thinking, it was bad he knew that he thought way too much about things that would brother anyone else. Stan need glasses he knew this but having to fully admit that they were something else wrong and imperfect about himself made him that black hole in his stomach. He tried to close his eyes to sleep but he brain was going a million miles, maybe some milk would help sleep. Probably not but it could take his mind of everything for a moment.

Leaving a sleeping Ben and Beverly who were cutely curled up together and walked out of the room only to find he was not the only one awake, Bill was sitting at his desk typing away on the computer, he had been lucky to get a book deal. He was wearing his reading glasses, something that Bill had no trouble getting them.

Stan walked up to Bill and wrapped his arms around Bill neck “You need sleep, Baby. Not good to stay up all that time.” Bill looked sad at the completer he knew that tone in Stan voice something was wrong, it was something for Stan to be awake as he was almost always the first one to go to sleep, so the means something is on mind and how broken his voice sound that something was wrong. Bill took a hold of one of Stan wrist and delicately places lips over the scars. The losers make a promise to each other to always make sure that Stan is okay both health wise and mentality.

“What troubles you my love?” Bill turns around his chair and gave a little kiss on Stanley lips. Tears started to fall down Stan cheeks. Stan falls down against Bill’s chest and climbs onto his lap, Bill must have finish growing at sixteen as he was now the shortest of the guys, still just taller than Beverly. “You’ll think I’m stupid” Stan buried his face in Bill neck as Bill started to play with his curls. Bill kiss Stan temple “you are never stupid.” Stanley looked and smiled he knew it was best to tell the truth.

Taking a deep breath Stanley started to talk, “I know that I need to get glasses. But I just keep thing that this is just one more about me that is broken.” Not wanting here Bill answer Stan attacks Bill lips with his owns as he already knows that Bill and other losers love him and will always support him. He will listen later right not Stanley just want to let go and relax in bliss.

Bill start to kiss Stan back holding his shoulders and pushing his tongue into Stan mouth feeling the other boys’ tongue, starting to lick into the curly haired man move a hand into said curls. Pulling away from Stan lips earning a light moan leave the young man. Bill start to kiss his way down Stan neck pushing his large sleep shirt down to light nibble and suck on Stan collarbone. Stan moans again and lifts Bill head up to look into his blue eyes’ pupils blown in lust, Stanley’s hand lightly grips Bill reddish hair holding the head back, Stan knows that Bill hasn’t sleep in a while. Bill tries to reach forward to kiss Stan lushes’ lips but Stan holds him back by his hair, Bill let out a moan and his hair and pulled by his own movement.

Stanley smirk at Bill and he let go of Bill hair and crawl off his lap, standing in fount of Bill push him back down on the computer chair to make him stay sitting. Bill lets him looking up at the man in total awe and love. Stan smile as he spoke to Bill, “Now, I’m going to going to go get my eyes checked out but I don’t want to go alone” Stan looked down and fiddled with the hem of his oversize sleep shirt.

“Don’t worry, my sweet little birdy. I will go with you, losers stick together.” Bill smiled at and tried once more to stand up to meet Stanley meet and once more Stanley lightly push him back down. “I’m not finished yet and also I’m taller that you.” Bill rolled his eyes thinking back to loser were smaller than him. Stan just laughed and removed his shirt quickly folding it and placing it on Bill desk, Bill whined at slight of Stan pale chest that was now on display with want, Bill want to move to kiss all over Stan chest and stomach both of which were both cover in a light dusting of hair.

Stanley leans down to kiss Bill and the lips before pulling away again. “Now, my dear you have two option here, you can have me and make love to me however you want but afterward we are going to go get some sleep.” Stan moves over to Bill putting his fingers in the waist band of his sleep shorts inching them down a little stopping once his hip bones. “Or you can continue to sit in your boring computer and I’ll go back to bed.” Stan smile at the look of lust on Bill’s face as Stanley gently palmed his semi-hard cock thought his sleep plants. Bill removed his reading glasses and place them on the table.

Bill had his mouth open and was having hard time forming words “The f-first one” he stood up and pulled Stanley pants down to his ankles and cupped his hand over Stanley cock stocking it to fully length. Slamming his mouth against Stanley and was quick to slip in his tongue into the willing mouth, both tongues fighting for control.

Removing himself from the kiss Bill took off his shirt and undid his belt as Stan stepped out of his pants folding them and placed them on his shirt, leaving him fully naked. Stanley began to run his hands over Bill’s well-defined chest making sure to rub over his sensitive nipples before going straight to Bill fly unbuttoning and pulling down the zip. Bill moan as a hand buried itself in his boxes gentle stocking the hard-hot flesh. Bill pulled down his jeans and boxes in one go and steps out of them kicking into the messy pile of his clothes.

The two young men began to kiss again press their naked bodies together as their hands explored the others flesh. Bill turns them around and sit Stan on the chair and goes to sit on top of his lap. The chair creaks and rocks back under both their weights. Bill stood up not wanting to break his chair pulled Stanley up and run his hands to cup Stan pump bum, then now to his thighs getting ready to lift Stan onto the table. Kissing Stan’s collarbones and slowing kissing down to his chest till Bill was kneeling on the floor between Stanley legs. Running his hands-on Stan tender tights to started to suck and kiss the soft flesh hearing Stan moan gently above him was all Bill need and his nibble on Stanley tight.

Stan jumped and his cock leaked out some pre-cum that run down the head. Bill stood up and kissed him passionately, this was the moment to which Richie had saw them.

*************

This was so unfair; all Richie want to stop wanting to take his dick to jacked off till he come but now here was a live sex show playing out in fount of him. He needed release he had not been able to come in day, his balls ached and were heavy. Richie pull down his boxes and gentle cupped his balls, his eyes closed but knew remember that Stanley and Bill we having fun on the other side of the door. 

Looking out of the door, Stanley was now standing up and sucking on Bill neck moving up to his ear, Bill jerked towards Stan. Richie needed to know what Stan had just done. Both young men looked toward the bathroom door and began to move towards it.

Richie was both happy and disappointed that they had gone in the bathroom, it could now relax and breathe try to make his cock go down but he also wanted to continue to watch Bill and Stan to see what else they were going to get up to. Right now, Richie was trying to think of anything other than his lovers’ naked bodies or his need to cum or how sore his dick had become. Nothing worked he could not jerk off his dick needed still was tender from earlier in the week. Richie heard a disappointing tsk, looking towards the sound he there was Mike standing up to look at him. Richie was begging with tears streaming down his face.

“Please, Mikey…I need…to…oh Mike” Mike had placed his hand over on top of Richie and gently squeezed them. Richie cried out and removed his hand so Mikes was the only one his balls, the feeling on Mike rough hands made sigh. Mike again squeezed Richie ball a little harder, crying out again and wrapping his arm around Mike’s neck as his legs had turn to jelly.

“Oh, stop torturing Richie or keep it up, he seems to be enjoying it.” Eddie had awoken and was looking at Richie and Mike with hunger in his eyes. Mike seemed to pity Richie and tugged on his balls a few times until Richie cock erupted with cum Richie went limp in Mike arms with words of thank you pouring out like a prayer, a prayer to Mike. 

After a few seconds later, Richie orgasm had stop. Most had gotten onto his and Mike shirts. Stripping them both their clothes Mike had placed the now dirty clothes into the wash basket. Mike placed Richie on the bed to and then headed out to get a wash cloth from the bathroom. 

Eddie moved Richie head onto his lap and started to run his fingers in Richie curls, leading down to kiss Richie forehead. Richie smiled and tilted his head to gentle kiss Eddie on his lips, the kiss slow turned more passionate. 

The two continued to kiss until Richie let out a yawn and his eyes began to get heavy. He let Eddie take off his glasses and tuck him into to the bed. Eddie curls up next to him and starts to drift of, Richie was already fallen asleep but still ask him a question, “Where did Mike go?”

****************************

Mike was walking to bathroom to get a wash cloth, he didn’t care that he was walking around naked as the lights were most off and the curtains were closed and he knew his lovers mouth water at his naked body to be fair he did the same. Not noticing the neatly folded clothes on Bill desk or the pile of clothes on the floor Mike was unprepared for the sight of Bill and Stanley naked in the bathroom. Stan’s pale legs open his tights covered in dark love bites, his cock was hard against his stomach. Bill the kneeling on the floor just watching Stanley, both men still had droplets of water on their skin. The sight send blood straight to Mike cock. Bill looked up to Mike and smiled, he lends back into Stan’s open tights sucking on the tender flesh, and Stan was moaning his head through back water dropping of his now wet curls. Mike moved forwards and attach his mouth on Stan neck starting to kiss and suck on his pulse point. He then moved down Stanley chest down to his nipple, Mike started to suck on the pebbled nipple. Bill started to kiss Stan’s stomach up to his other nibble, latching one.

Stan was in bliss one of his sensitive nipples was gently being sucked by Mike and the other was being roughly suck and pulled by Bill. It was almost too much Bill and Mike both moved a hand down to tights with rubbing the love bites that are on them, his cock was about to exploded, correction his cock did exploded. Embarrassed Stan flush bright red. Mike and Bill just smiled and started to move closed to each other their lips connected as they their arms warped around each other feeling to felt the warm skin of their lover.

Hands moved down tone stomachs down to each other’s hard cocks. Stroking the others hard flesh while their tongues explored each other’s month. Soon they finished each other off and smiled as they cleaned them off. 

Stanley yawned and gave Bill and Mike a kiss as he began to walk out of the bathroom back to bed with Beverly and Ben. Mike was smiled at Bill as he too walked back to bed, Bill was staring at Mike beautiful dark skin wondering if Mike would let him paint it with the paints that he was given for his birthday last week.

As Bill walked out of the bathroom and pick up his clothes knowing that if he didn’t he would get an earful from the losers for being messy. Turning off his computer Bill smiled he was hoping that his book would get published.


	5. The lead up

It was the start of February, when Beverly started to think more about sex her birthday was coming up and she wanted to do something special. It was Friday morning and most of losers were out doing jobs or classes. Apart form Richie even who works at a bar and was now an early riser living with six morning people so Beverly had managed to convince him to so for a walk.

Beverly had a secret, she was wanting to go sex shop. She knew where one was and was planning to by seven dildos. Beverly was wanting to have sex but she knew that they were big difference between their fingers and their cocks. Thinking it would be funny to buy each of her losers a dildo each.

Richie could not believe the Beverly had taken him to a sex shop, he had to clean his glasses to make sure that what he was seeing was right.

“Lord Bev, we are in a sex stop.” Beverly had to bit her lip to stop laughing at him. She wrapped her arms around him and whispers into her ear. “It is going to be fun getting gifts for our lovers seeing them use it or use on yourself while we all watch, watching you pleasure yourself putting on a show for us.” 

Richie started to squirm around at the thought about pleasuring himself in front of the losers while they watch him maybe tell him what to do or just watch him with their hungry eyes full of lust. Okay Richie thought he wanted that, he differently wanted that to happen. Beverly smiled as she watches his brown eyes glass over and felt his pants harden against her hip. 

Beverly started to move her hips against Richie bringing his cock to be fully hard. Thankfully they are in a dark corner of the store. Richie brought his lip against Beverly kissing her passionately running his hand up her thigh and under her short blue skirt cupping her bum over her underwear. 

They had to pull away due to the fact they are in a public store. Beverly gave Richie’s hard tented pants a tight squeeze before walking over to buy some dildos, while Richie took deep breathes to calm down. 

As soon as she found the seven dildos she went to the counter and saw Richie holding his own bag “What is in the bag Rich?” Stan turned to see Beverly hold seven different colour dildos. “Got enough dildos there Bev, I brought some books.” Beverly smiled at Richie as she placed the dildos on the counter and kissed him on the cheek. They left the store holding the plain brown bags walking hand in hand down the street, looking forward to going home to have some fun. 

Once home they resumed kissing, dropping their bags on the floor. Beverly pushes Richie up against and pulls away from his lips. “So, you want to tell me what turned you on in the store.”

Thankfully Bev was wondering her heels and started kiss Richie jaw moving down to his neck. Richie moaned and ran his hand in Beverly’s fiery hair. Bev started to unbutton his shirt tracing her finger down the newly exposed skin.

“Was it the thought of do it in the store or..” Bev said as she placed her hand over Richie’s cock over his pants. “..was it you wanting to be on or show for us.” Beverly smirked as she felt his cock stir thought his pants. Giving Richie a deep passionate kiss before pulling away and walking to sit of a chair.

“Well, go on Richie, but a show on for me”.

Richie smiles back at Beverly as he slides down his shirt off his shoulders but hooks it on his elbows. He stares at Beverly although she wants to see a him put on a show, Richie wanted to show Beverly something. He goes down on all four and starts to crawl over to Beverly.

Bev had her legs crossed, her blue skirt rising up above her knee. Richie started to run his hand up the side her leg and under her shirt running his finger along the outside of her underwear.

“You now something Bev,” Richie started to run his other hand under the skirt. “I have blown all the guys many, many delicious times I bet I can guess which loser I am with just by their dick in my mouth but I have never please you, so selfless of me.”

He hooked his fingers under Bev underwear. “If you’ll let me, Bev. I will eat you out.”

Bev just nodded, she wants it, to see if what being eaten out by Richie feels like both Ben and Mike often go down on her. She uncrossed her legs pulled her skirt up by her waist fully showing her purple lace underwear. Richie smiled up at her, “Planning something, very fun.”

With saying that Richie pulled the lace down to the floor, Bev step out of them and spread her legs open. Richie looks up to Bev eyes, his eyes full of lust. Fully removing his shirt Richie, crawled in-between Beverly legs running his hands along the inside of her thighs, placing his lips on the pale flesh of her thigh sucking marks moving up to the towards his main prize.

Gently tracing his finger along Bev opening, feeling her whole-body tremble as he moves over Bev’s other thigh. Every loser agrees that Richie had the highest sex drive whenever he annoys the losers they would tease or flirt with Richie then leave him high and dry but oh did Richie know the best way to pleasure his losers. Bev had the most sensitive thighs as well as Stanley.

Slipping his finger slowly into Beverly moving along the hot walls feeling her juices pooling around his finger. After leaving multiply love bites on Bev thighs, Richie licks up the juices around his finger and moving his tongue over her opening and adding another finger into Beverly.

Bev was in trembling with pleasure her heels started to rattle the floor. Richie started to lick up towards her clit wrapping his lips around it and start to suck. Adding a third finger into Bev stretching her open, using his free hand to go under her shirt and only to find Bev was braless. Moving his head out of Bev legs to smirk at her before running his rough fingers over her nipple and started to massage the tender breast. Pumping the three fingers one last time before removing them and bring them up to his mouth Richie began to suck Bev juices off his fingers. Once clean he use them to take off his glasses and place them down next to Beverley underwear. 

Richie winked at Bev before driving his tongue into her opening licking against her walls, juices running into his mouth and down his chin. Bev hooks her leg over Richie’s shoulder pulling him closer. “Almost there…. oh…close.” Bev treaded her finger in Richie curls pushing him closer, he brings his finger up to her clit gently simulating it in time with his tongue. Bev cum with a joint of her hips and a scream from her lips.

Richie smiles and runs his hands under Bev top move it up while kiss up her stomach. When I ringing of the phone killed their buzz.

*******

Eddie started to stop as the treadmill finished its run, Eddie love to run but living in the city it wasn’t the safest place to go for a run, so the gym was the place to go. He mange to score an internship at an insurance company and was hoping to get a job out of it, even though Richie was making fun of him, to get back at him Eddie had started to ignore Richie as much possible. For many reasons but mainly wanting Richie to snap and take charge of him to physically, Eddie wants someone to just dominate him. Walking down to the changing rooms to get his bags to head back to the apartment, to many risks showering at the public showers. After getting his bag to turn as Eddie had heard as familiar voice.

“Oh, hey Ben. I thought you had an interview today.” Ben turn to face Eddie and smiled but his face looked sad. Eddie walked but and hugged Ben. “I don’t want to talk about it”.

Eddie just hug Ben tight and moved his head up to kiss Ben. Soon their kiss deepens and Ben tongue starts to map out Eddie mouth. His hands running up Ben back to his hair and runs his hands thought Bens hair. Ben pulls back from the kiss and holds on to Eddies hand and moves the both of them to an empty changing room. 

Ben sits down and the bench as and pulls Eddie in closer by his hips and pulls down Eddies running shorts. Setting free Eddies semi-hard cock, Ben starts to stoke Eddies cock while kissing his thigh and hip moving closer to Eddies cock. 

Eddie suck in a breath as his cock becomes engulf by the wonderful wet heat of Ben’s mouth. Running his fingers in Ben hair pulling him further down his cock. Ben had his eyes closed as Eddie now started to stroke his hair.

“So good, look at you. You are so perfect sucking my cock.”

Ben just smiles at Eddie’s words, well smiles the best to he around Eddies cock. He pulls his head back licking underside of Eddie cock, Ben sucks the head, trying to get as much pre-cum off as he could. Eddie pulled Ben off his cock as his sat down he started to sit on his lap, looking into Ben eyes and smiled as he leaned down and started to kiss him passionately. Circling his hips around Ben clothed lap. They were in a public changing room the fear of being caught was exhilarating but the fear of all the gross germs that could be in the charging room, stop Eddie from continuing at the moments.

“Let’s go back home”

Eddie spoke as he pulled away form Ben wonderful lips and crawls off his lap pulling up his shorts. Ben watch we lust in his eyes and smiled standing up to kiss Eddie one last time before they headed for home. 

*******

Bill was currently melting in Mike arms as he was sucking so many marks on his neck. He had ordinally come to visit Mike in his new office to got working at the museum and to bring in his lunch (Mike was always forgetting his lunch, but once he saw Mike was a tight new purple shirt Bill just lost it, he wanted Mike right at that moment.

For some reason Mike was the only loser to make Bill losing his control, to breathe and submit. That was what Mike was doing now. Both men were shirtless running hands all over the other loser body. Bill just stared at the tone hot chest in fount of him, tracing his fingertips over the mussels that Mike was packing. 

Bill started to kiss at Mike collarbone and makes his way down Mike pecs and starts to kiss and suck on the pebbled nipple. Hear Mike moan in his deep voice was just encouragement for Bill to continue, kissing down further of Mike beautiful dark skin. He licks each one of Mike abs and the v shape going down to Mike pelvic area.

Mike run his hand in Bill hair, the rational side of his brain was yelling at him to stop, he didn’t want to get caught getting a blow job by one of his lovers by his boss, plus if he started now he could finish all his paperwork and leave early but on god did he want to feel Bill lips around his arching cock.

Mike thought took to long to decided but soon Mike pants were down an Bill had his lips on Mike cock and started to go further down the shaft till about halfway before he hit his gag reflex, Bill knew he was not the best at giving blowjobs but he was getting better and Mike was the biggest out of the losers, Bill started bob his head and used his hand to stoke the parts he could not reach his other hand cupping Mike hot balls gently running his finger over them.

Mike was biting his lip and had a tight grip on Bill hair, trying so hard not to moan or let any sound out. He didn’t last long as he shoot his load right into mouth, Bill just shallowed it.

The two quickly got redressed and Bill left with the promise Mike was going to return to favour tonight, he remembered that Beverly had said she had a surprise tonight as well.

*****

Beverly was not slight bored, Richie was called into the bar to cover the rest of a sick workers shift. To be honest she was still very horny. Richie had pocketed her underwear when he picks up his glasses, Bev knew she could get another pair out but, in her lust, filled brain she didn’t care and the though of Richie at work with her underwear in his pocket made her even more horny.

She was sitting across the seat after taking off her heels. She had start to run her fingers alone her now hickey covers thighs getting closer to her opening with was heating up and starting to get wet, immediately pushing two fingers in, it wasn’t enough three, four fingers still was enough she was almost at the point but she need something else. Looking over to her paper bag with was filled with the newly brought dildo. Bev was going to give them out tonight but she should make sure they work, right?

Placing her hand in to bag and pulling out a green sparkly dildo, feeling the butterfly in her stomach Bev moved her hand under her skirt and inserted a finger in, Bev was wet but thought best to have the dildo lubed up first.

Moving into closet room to open the draw to see a have full bottle of lube every since the chafing incident, everyone use lube a lot more now. Feeling super-hot now Bev took of her top feeling the cool air hit her nipples hardening them and pulled down her skirt she then laid her naked body on the bed. Bev could smell the scent of her losers.

After placing the lube on the dildo, she inserted it slowly into her opening, it was uncomfortable to started of with but soon it was hitting that spot deep inside her. All Bev could think about how would to feel if it was one of her losers was inside her, that and the fact her hand started hurt. After a few more minutes Bev pulled the dildo out her thighs were sticky with lube and her slick.

Walking long to the bathroom with shaky legs she could not wait for tonight with her losers, they had the weekend off.


End file.
